Finding Me
by 1PrincessKiki1
Summary: On a night of smiles and laughter, of celebration, everything went wrong. A missing princess, a fallen king, betrayal, chaos. Disaster.
1. Seperation

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailormoon...BUT I DO own an overly imaginative mind that likes to run rampant from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Seperation

* * *

A young girl dressed in a soft blue dress lifted the skirts of her dress higher as she ran through the grassy field, golden blond hair trailing behind her and sky blue eyes flashing with joy.

"Come, Endy, you're getting slow!" she called, her musical laughter drifting back towards the boy who gave chase to her not too far behind.

Raven hair fell in to a sea of deep blue eyes as the young man quickened his run, hand reaching out towards the younger girl. Almost there….almost…

"Hah!" he exclaimed, hand grabbing hers and pulling her back, causing both teens to fall to down to the grassy field in a tangle of clothes, limbs, and laughter.

Giggling, Serenity brushed away the bangs that had fallen in to her eyes and stared at the breathless boy beside her.

"Have you been cooping yourself in the library again?" she whined, then let her features fall into mock seriousness. "You should really get out more Endymion, studying so much and going over so many war tactics is going to turn you into an cranky old man."

"I know, I know," he laughed then uttered a small sigh ", but you know how father is 'The future king of earth must be ready for anything! And that includes going into war! You must know your defenses and land inside and out'."

Serenity nodded, eyes darkening in to a darker shade of blue and her small smile falling into a frown. Oh yes, she knew very well how Endy's father could be. The man who didn't care for others, who would rather die than be caught to someone 'below' him, and never even tried to show his son caring and understanding. No, that man was only interested in ruthless violence and wars, in fact, he seemed to crave it. Endymion , noticing his dear friend's frown, frowned too. Thank god Endymion was nothing like him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hand finding hers and squeezing it in an all too comforting way.

She blushed lightly at the contact and shook her head softly, a soft smile returning to her lips. No, Endy was definitely nothing like his father.

"Nothing, nothing," she mumbled and smiled a bit wider to reassure him when she saw his worried look. "But anyway, we'd better h-" she started only to be cut off as a loud horn rang in the distance, a sign that everyone should head back inside since the gates would be closing any minute and you would probably be stuck either inside or outside unless you had a very good reason to get in- or out.

"Head back to the palace?" he finished, and Serenity gave him a playful shove at his cheeky- and obvious- reply.

"Come on Mr. I-know-everything-and-then-some, we better go before they tear up the whole kingdom looking for us," she retorted, standing and brushing off the stray leaves and dirt specks that had caught on her dress during their fall.

Smiling, Endymion followed the younger girl as she trudged down the hill and towards the kingdom's gates.

Once they had finally passed through the gates and were inside the large kingdom Serenity spoke again, carefully keeping her voice down.

"Hey…Endy? Wont your dad be mad that you didn't stay in your chambers like he told you to?"

Endymion shrugged in answer, grinning when he spotted a few merchants waving their way and waved back.

"Even if he did get mad, I don't care," he replied, and Serenity glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "He _knows_ that the reason I kept begging him to come back to the moon kingdom was to see you and the king and queen, not so he could show me off to the other royals like some prized doll."

Serenity didn't comment on his words but instead turned her gaze in front of her, teeth gnawing lightly on her bottom lip. Sometimes she worried for her friend, sure he'd seen how harsh and bad his father could be but…she gulped, she was almost sure that Endymion hadn't _really _seen how his father could be. She glanced at the smiling prince beside her. Quickly taking his large hand into her petite one she broke into a run towards the palace, dragging a confused Endymion behind her. She wouldn't let him see that side of his father if she could help it.

Once the two teens had reached the palace entrance they checked in with the closest, frantic guard – who immediately send message to his other fellow guardsmen to quit their search because the moon princess and earth's prince had been found- before heading inside. Serenity smiled to herself as she held Endy's hand tighter in her own and continued through the winding hallways and rooms until, turning a corner, they crashed into a tall body, sending them sprawling on the floor. Groaning, the 12 year old princess looked up to see Thar, King of the Earth, looming over them with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"Where in all hells have you been Endymion? I thought I told you to stay in your chambers."

Normally, to someone passing by, the words would have seemed normal coming from a worried parent wondering where their child had run off but the deadly glint in the king's dark black eyes proved other wise. Instantly Serenity knew that the temperamental king was about to exploded and gasped in panic when she saw Endymion raise himself proudly to his feet.

"Well where do you _think_ I was, father? Remember the whole reason for coming here! To see Sere and the king and queen, and you know what? You're barely let me see them!" spouted Endymion, his deep blue eyes reflecting a stormy sea.

Serenity instantly winced and scrambled to her feet.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't realize how late it had go-"she tried to apologize but Thar's hand suddenly lashed out, slamming her against the opposite wall and pining her there.

"You stay away from my son, you hear me?" He breathed, eyes squinting in anger and mouth pulled back in a snarl. "My son will someday be king, and he doesn't need to be wasting his time with little, spoiled, crybabies."

"P-please…" she choked out, tears blurring her vision as the pain where her head had been hit increased. Whimpering she clawed helplessly at the firm hand that held her against the wall and gasped when the hand suddenly released her. Opening her eyes Serenity watched the king cradle his jaw as he leaned against the opposite wall, glaring as Endy stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her." The words were simple, yet entirely too deadly from the fifteen year old's lips. Slightly frightened by the suddenly cold boy Serenity grabbed onto his hand, pulling him back towards her. The prince didn't resist, instead wrapping his arms around her as the princess tried to make herself as small as possible against him.

"Serenity…I-I'm so..sorry…please..dont cry…" he murmured, instantly hugging her tighter as tears soaked through his tunic.

He lifted a hand to the blonde girl's head but drew it back with a startled gasp, staring, horrified, at the blood stain on his hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" spoke a deep voice, and three pairs of eyes turned to stare at the looming figure of the Lunarian King, Ryo, and his wife , Queen Selenity.

Serenity tensed in Endymion's arms at the sound of her father's quiet voice, someone who didn't know him might have thought that the king was entirely calm, Serenity knew better. Her father was borderline furious.

"Father, it's n-" she started, only to be interrupted by her mother's soft voice.

"Come here Serenity."

The words were gentle and soft, meant to be soothing and persuading. Serenity panicked at the thought of leaving Endymion's side. Her glossy eyes met her mother's sad ones and the queen shifted a bit uncomfortably and looked away, unable to answer her daughter's unasked question.

"That was not a request, Serenity," spoke her father, eyes never leaving the leaning form of the Earth's king.

" B-but father! Endy..he didn't do anything! Please father…you ca-" she protested but another look from her father swiftly cut her off.

"Come _here_ Serenity," he repeated, putting more force into the words as he took a step towards he and the earthling prince.

"NO!" she sobbed, taking a step away from her father but refusing to let go of Endy. He had done nothing wrong! They couldn't take Endy away, they just couldn't!

"Serenity…" Endymion looked down at the shaking girl with glowing eyes, forcing himself to bite back the tears that threatened to fall from his own eyes.

Everything was wrong, so wrong. Why did this have to happen…? He bent down to the younger girl, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before unwrapping her arms from around him and looking up to meet the queen's gaze, he nodded.

Stepping up, queen Selenity took a firm hold of her daughter, dragging the distraught princess down the hallway and away from the men. Endymion watched the two go, hand unconsciously reaching for Serenity as she disappeared down the hallway. He drew his hand back, two lone tears sliding down each side of his cheek.

Once he was sure his wife and daughter were clearly gone he turned back to the two in front of him, trying to ingnore the strange pull at his heart at the sight of the earth's prince's face. His face hardened as they landed on Endymion's father, the ruling king of earth.

"You better have a damn good reason for laying a finger on my daughter Thar."

"Of course I have a reason, _your majesty_," mocked the Earth's king, eyes turning hateful. "I had already warned that little wench to stay away from my son, but apparently she needed a bit more of a …_push._"

Ryo felt his jaw tick as he ground his teeth together, trying to refrain from pummeling the piece of slime in front of him. It wouldn't do any good to have a war with earth, even if the moon could easily win, and even though this man had clearly insulted his daughter. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill millions of people –innocent people- because of their king's foolishness.

"You are banned from this kingdom, you and all of your kin," Ryo winced as the last statement left his mouth but there was no other choice, he just couldn't take any risks.

Still, the great king felt his shoulders slump with the burden of his words, knowing things would never be the same again.

" Well you don't have to tell me twice," Thar sneered "I wouldn't stay one more minute in this filthy place for all the gold on Earth." Turning, the angered king walked away but stopped abruptly when he realized his son hadn't moved from his spot.

"Endymion we're leaving!"

The raven haired prince paid no mind to his father'ssharp command, eyes still glued to where Serenity and the queen had disappeared from sight.

"Endymion." It was Ryo who spoke his name now, voice soft and soothing.

The prince turned to face the great king with tear-filled eyes, stepping up and digging something out of his breast pocket and handing it to the lunarian king.

"I'm sorry… I never meant for any of this to happen," he murmured, but somehow Ryo heard him clearly.

" Please would…would you tell Serenity that I'll never forget her? I-I was going to give this to her tomorrow at her birthday ball but…" he gulped, willing the lump in his throat to go away, and lifted his eyes to lock with the Ryo's " I love her, your majesty. I truly do…and I'll never stop loving her."

Then, without a second look back, prince Endymion and Thar were gone.

Ryo didn't know how long he stood there in shock but, finally regaining his composure, he opened his fist to reveal a beautiful star shaped locket dangling on a chain. Without so much as push from the king the lid popped open to reveal a small ruby stone in the very center of the locket, a crescent moon rotating around it as light rainbow hues of color emitted from it. There, in the deserted hallway of the lunarian castle, the hauntingly beautiful music from the locket echoed and rang as a lone tear slipped down the king's cheek.

That night, when the king gave his grief-stricken daughter the locket and conveyed the young man's words there was nothing him and his wife could do as their precious daughter cried and screamed herself hoarse. Nothing they could do but hold her as her sobs lessened and her breathing evened out, the locket playing quietly as the princess fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter! Now come on, don't be shy with those reviews! I want to know what you guys think!

Kiki


	2. Crown Princess Serenity

Chapter 2

Crown Princess Serenity

"Come _on_ Sere! We're going to be late!" moaned Rei, Serenity sighed as Ami's, Makoto's, and Minako's own whining followed soon after.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she retorted, brushing at invisible lint on her dress one last time before standing up, the silky material of her dress flowing around her. The silk dress fit around her bust snugly and then flowed down her body to touch the floor, a shining silver with golden moons engraved at the top and little pearls lining beneath the bust, the dress was simple yet extravagant at the same time.

"Hmmm…," murmured Minako, a small smile on her face as she gave her cousin a crucial look-over ", Guys, remind me not to invite Sere to my wedding!"

"What!" Serenity squeaked, confused at Mina's odd comment, but when she looked around the rest of the girls were nodding silently.

"Yeah, remind me too Mina. After all we wouldn't want her to outshine us on our own wedding nights!" joked Rei, bursting into a fit of laughter as Serenity's face changed from an indignant pink to an emberassed red.

"Oh thanks guys," drawled Serenity, crossing her arms over her chest, "I just _looove_ how you guys give compliments!"

"Aww, don't be like that Sere, you know we're just playing," chuckled Makoto, patting her blushing face on the shoulder. A throat clearing cut off Serenity's retort.

"What are you all still doing here!" exclaimed Luna, hands on her hips, as she stared down at the princesses before her. "Shoo! All of you, before you can get any later to the ballroom!" Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako laughed, hiking the skirts of their dresses and shuffling out of the room and down the hall, and Luna turned back to face Serenity, noting the glazed look in the young woman's eyes as she absent mindedly fingered the small star locket hanging on the chain around her neck..

"Serenity ?" Luna whispered, waking the blond princess from her trance.

"Hmm?" murmured, quickly letting go of the small locket and turning to face the older woman before her. She smiled slightly at Luna's worried gaze, her light blue eyes looking away sadly. "I miss him."

Luna nodded, instantly knowing who the young woman was talking about. Almost everyone knew about the sad events that had happened no more than four years ago, the sad event that had changed the young princess in more ways then one. Luna herself had had the pleasure of meeting the earth's prince Endymion before that, back when him and her charge, the young lunarian princess, had been inseparable.

"I know you miss him Serenity, we all do," Luna whispered, a sad little smile adorning her beautiful face as she placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder, images of a laughing, raven haired, blue-eyed young man playing through her mind. "It wasn't an easy decision for your parents either, you know, they loved him like a son…." She sighed. "If only he were here to see the beautiful young woman you've become…"

Serenity laughed softly, surprising Luna, and brushed away a stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. "I think he'd panic, demanding to know what you guys had done with the scrawny tomboy of a princess he used to know." Luna laughed too, nodding in agreement. Silence fell over them again and both just stood there, lost in their thoughts, until Luna suddenly rose, the royal purple layers of her dress shifting softly.

"Well, I should probably be leaving," she started, smiling softly. "Who knows how long Artemis can keep those crazy princesses in order."

"Luna-" called Serenity and the wavy haired woman turned back from her leave. Serenity smiled brightly, something rarely seen sometimes, and uttered a small "thank you." Smiling back, Luna nodded, wishing the princess luck then turned and closed the door behind her.

Sitting there, the Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom sighed, staring back at the reflection that gazed at her from her mirror. Hoping, praying, that her people would like her and accept her as their next queen and that she could become the great ruler her parents wished for.

Minako glanced around the crowded ballroom, looking for the rest of the girls. She had already found, and greeted, her family and her mother and father had soon scurried away, looking forward to having a long talk with their old friends. The grand ballroom was almost bursting with people from all over the galaxy, making it hard for the venusian princess to find her friends.

Minako rolled her eyes, of course the ballroom would be more than full, it was, after all, Serenity's coronation ball. Turning back to the task at hand, blue eyes once again scouring the room for the rest of the scouts, Mina jumped up at the sight of Makoto heading towards her.

"Hey Mina," greeted the taller girl, green eyes peering curiously at her blond friend before she placed a comforting hand on Minako's shoulder. "She'll be fine, you know. Now calm down, we can't have TWO crazy blonds acting like nervous wrecks!"

Minako pressed her lips together to keep from bursting into gales of laughter, nervousness completely forgotten. Makoto grinned in triumph.

"Don't let Sere hear you say that," Minako giggled. "She'll skin you!"

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," replied Makoto, grinning slyly.

"What who doesn't know can't hurt them?" called a smooth voice behind them. Minako squealed, whirling around and hugging the handsome short haired woman behind her. "Haruka! Hotaru! Michiru! Setsuna!" She squealed- hugging the outer senshi in turn and then the great time keeper Sailor Pluto.

"Hey guys! Fashionably late as always, huh?" grinned Makoto, Michiru grinned back and answered her.

"Well we cant go around breaking tradition now can we?"

"Well, it's good to know you guys haven't changed!" called a new voice, the group turned to face Rei and Ami.

"No but _you _guys sure have been growing," teased Haruka, a satisfied smirk on her face as she noted each younger senshi's red face. Well they couldn't really blame her, now could they? After all, the last time the Outer senshi had visited the Moon Kingdom had been a good 4 years back, and Haruka was having a bit of a hard time replacing the twelve year old girls in her mind with these mature sixteen year olds.

"Well, _you're_ still your 'oh so charming' self, that's for sure!" giggled Mina teasingly, and then turned to look at the older woman's attire. Haruka was clearly the only woman in the ballroom that didn't don a gown or dress but was instead dressed in some stylish- yet comfortable- pants and intricate tunic. Somehow she still managed to look sharper than ever.

"Did you guys have any trouble getting here?" questioned Ami, curious as to their tardiness. Hotaru giggled and Michiru sighed.

"Oh no," she started, arms crossed over her chest as she sent Haruka a look. "Not much unless you consider that we almost- no, we _had _to DRAG Haruka in here to keep her from just watching the whole ceremony atop a tree!"

The whole group of younger girls burst into laughter and Haruka sighed guiltily- something that the younger senshi weren't used to seeing often- and shrugged, grumbling that she didn't like to be around so many fancy, stuck up, royals. This drew even more laughter- mostly considering that they were all royalty too.

The sounding of a trumpet cut through their laughter and the girls raced up towards the small rise of the three ivory thrones were, the rest of the guests turning to face the grand staircase and the figure that stood atop it.

"Annoucing, her royal highness and heir to the Lunarian throne Princess Serenity!"

Time seemed to slow down as Serenity made her way down the flight of steps gracefully, her head held up proudly and a small smile adorning her gentle face. The crowd stared, mesmerized by the sight of the beautiful and proud princess. As she finally stepped down off the last step, a series of bows and courtesies swept through the ballroom as they showed their respect to the young woman before them.

Serenity gave a small nod to those gathered then made her way over to the small rise where three ivory thrones sat, smiling brightly as she sat in the middle one, her father to her left and her mother to her right. King Ryo took a moment to squeeze his daughter's hand, eyes shining with pride, and then stood.

"First of all I would like to thank all of those gathered here today for coming to watch the coronation of our lovely daughter, princess Serenity. She is the pride and joy of her mother and I, and we know she will grow to be a wonderful queen someday. Now, If there are no objections from anyone here," The great king's eyes secretly gleamed, daring anyone to question his daughter's right to the throne, but no one made a noise. "We will continue."

The ballroom went deathly still and silent as the lunarian king sat down, and Minako walked towards them, a small, silken pillow adorning a beautiful diamond tiara in her clutch. She stopped in front of Serenity, and –giving her friend, and dear cousin, a warm smile- spoke.

"Princess Serenity, daughter of King Ryo and Queen Selenity, a descendant of the great goddess Selene, you are the rightful heir to the lunarian throne and with it the responsibilities of one day being queen of the Moon. Do you acknowledge and accept this?" Mina felt the words flow smoothly through her mouth and bit back the urge to sigh in relief, not wanting to break the still silence.

"I do," Serenity answered voice, strong, eyes bright.

"And do you, as the future queen of the Moon, promise to do everything within your power to protect and rule your kingdom with a benevolent hand?"

"I do."

"Then I, Minako Aphrodite, princess of Venus, daughter of Hina, queen of Venus, Officially pronounce you Crown Princess Serenity," And as the last words left her lips Mina gingerly placed the shining tiara atop Serenity's golden head. Applause thundered throughout the ballroom, seeming to shake the walls, and cheers and whistles sounded from here and there. Serenity smiled in relief and laughed as the girls rushed up and grabbed her in a group hug.

She glanced at her parent's faces, noticing the way their eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't quite recognize, and made an oath then and there.

_I swear on the great goddess Selene…I will make you proud_

Little did she know, her parents already felt more pride than they had their entire lives.

---------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------

Sooooo? What do you guys think? I have to say it took me quite a few tries to finally get this chapter the way I wanted it! ( it felt way too stiff before) So, leave me a review telling me what you think! All comments are welcomed!

Kiki


	3. Chaos

**Author's Notes: _I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I've been in a bit of a bind on this story. Kinda didn't know where I wanted it to go or how to word it right, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Anyway, read on and enjoy._**

**_Kiki_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3; Chaos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity pressed her lips together in a vain attempt to keep from bursting into laughter. Haruka's mulish expression and Michiru's annoyed face as she retold the various things they had had to do to keep Haruka inside to watch the moon princess's coronation were almost too much for the poor blond to take, and finally, just as Michiru finished retelling the story, the lunarian princess burst into gales of laughter.

The rest of the senshi also looked like they were trying very hard not to follow their princess's examples; and this was their second time hearing the story.

"Okay, I think that's enough laughter directed at me!" Haruka growled, clearly not finding the story funny, Serenity managed to control her laughter long enough to glance at Haruka's pouting face and then she started all over again.

"Oh, you're hopeless," Rei laughed, knowing that once her princess found something funny she could practically drown in her laughter. Serenity, who had finally regained control of her laughter once more - for good this time- , pouted.

"It's not my fault I laugh easily," and in truth it wasn't, Serenity had always been easy going and carefree, making it easy for her to find almost everything and anything funny. The senshi rolled their eyes and broke into conversation once again with the outer senshi, eager to know what they had done and what had happened over the last four years since they had seen each other. They were in the mists of discussing a particular incident involving Serenity, her 14th birthday cake, and the peal that she slipped on when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, where'd Setsuna and Hotaru go?" Serenity sat up suddenly, realizing that the two were no longer with the group.

"Oh, I think Setsuna said something about having to speak to your father and mother ," Michiru answered and, at seeing her princess's quizzical look, shrugged.

"Excuse me ladies but I was wondering if the lovely Princess Serenity would honor me with her presence and accept my invitation to dance," interjected a smooth voice, instantly halting the girls' conversation. The group opened up, giving Serenity a clear view of a man with silver hair that fell around his face in waves and icy blue eyes; he bowed and then extended his hand towards her.

She frowned, something about the man instantly turning her off. It wasn't that he was ugly, no, he was very handsome, but there was just something about him…. Apparently the girls also felt it because she felt their auras tense around her, Haruka didn't even bother to hide her scowl from the man.

" Actually sh-" Haruka started, ready to tell the man to go to hell, with the nice word version of course, but Serenity raised her hand, instantly silencing her. Sending her friends a look she smiled gently, the girls slumped in defeat, instantly getting the message. Even if they didn't outright like the man Serenity still had a duty as a princess, and it included mingling with other royals and trying her best to increase the treaties between the moon and other planets. They watched as she turned towards the man and said she'd be happy to dance with him, took his hand, and followed him down to dance floor.

"I don't like him," Haruka growled as soon as she was sure the two were far enough. This wasn't really a surprise since the senshi of Uranus had always been like an overprotective sister, what _was_ surprising, though, was when the rest of the girl's nodded their agreement to her words.

"There's something strange about him," murmured Rei, her ever watchful gaze following the dancing couple below closely.

Minako also turned to watch the two below, eyes instantly narrowing in anger when the man placed his hands dangerously low on her cousin's hips. Down on the dance floor Serenity felt equally uncomfortable at the man's suddenly possessive behavior.

"Has anyone ever mentioned how beautiful you are, princess?" murmured the silver haired man. Serenity forced herself not to roll her eyes. Of course she'd been told that! Everyone knew it was common flattery, still she forced herself to smile at him sweetly and quickly changed topics.

"I don't believe I caught your name my lord," she commented, instantly switching her face to look innocent, hoping he wouldn't object to the change of topic. He chuckled quietly, icy blue eyes staring at her knowingly.

"Diamond, my lady," he said, mouth twitching into a smirk. Silence followed his words as Serenity tried to search through her mid for his name while he simply he stared at her. Finally, as the song drew to a stop, Diamond suddenly pulled her forwards, lips claiming hers in a forceful kiss. Serenity's eyes widened and she let out a muffled gasp, instantly pulling away from him.

"Now, now, Serenity," he chuckled, eyes deadly. "A kiss is nothing to what lays in store for you on our wedding night."

"What…?" she gasped, rubbing her hand over her mouth in disgust as she sent him a bewildered look. He only smiled at her. The dancers around them parted quickly as the senshi stormed through, obviously having seen what had occurred. Feeling safer now that her friends were getting closer Serenity turned to face the man but he was no longer there. She looked around; searching for a head of silver hair but her eyes only met the worried faces of the dancers that had surrounded them.

"Sere! Sere, I asked you if you're okay!" Serenity snapped out of her thoughts to find Makoto in front of her, shaking her softly by the shoulders. She smiled gently at her friend's worried face and nodded.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Minako asked, a scowl on her face, but Serenity just shook her head again, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

"Damn it!" Makoto hissed and turned to go but Minako grabbed her by the arm, her face grim.

"No, Haruka and Michiru have already left in search of him and to make sure the king and queen are alright. There's nothing else we can do now but protect Sere."

The brunette stared at Minako for a minute then sighed and nodded. Silently, she and Serenity followed the Venusian princess back to Serenity's room, their charge walking in between the two senshi as both girls kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Serenity turned her head slightly, crystal blue eyes scanning the crowd one last time as Diamond's icy cold eyes flashed through her mind.

Something about that man…..scared her…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why that obnoxious, pompous, pig!" Makoto yelled, green eyes flashing angrily as she paced the floor of Serenity's room.

"I knew there was something strange about him since we first saw him," Rei muttered and Ami nodded her agreement.

"Calm down guys, there's nothing we can do about it now. Guards have been dispatched with his description; if he's still around they'll catch him."

Everyone turned to face Minako and sighs rang around the room. Serenity remained quiet as she stared down at her hands, her thoughts tumbling in her head. A cold shiver ran up her spine as the icy blue eyes flashed through her mind again and the man's vile and cryptic words rang once again in her head.

"_Now, now, Serenity. A kiss is nothing to what lays in store for you on our wedding night."_

"Serenity! Serenity!" The golden haired princess snapped out of her trouble thoughts, looking up to see the senshi staring at her worriedly. Minako opened her mouth to ask her friend if she was alright but was interrupted by the sound of several beeps going off.

Jumping, all the girls scrambled to search for their communicators hidden in their dresses- Ami was the first to reach hers and the other senshi quickly followed her example and flipped the small devices open.

"Senshi! There are intruders in the castle, protect the princess at all costs! I repeat, protect the princess at all costs!"

Luna's voice crackled through the communicators and the senshi peered into the screen, eyes widening at the chaos ensuing behind the older woman. Luna's voice stopped abruptly and the screen turned black, the senshi closed their communicators and instantly formed a circle around Serenity.

The princess hardly noticed the flashes of colors around her as the girls transformed into their respective planet's senshi as she forced herself to appear calm even though she was internally panicking as she thought over Luna's words.

"You heard her girls," Minako spoke, instantly taking again her place as the leader of the senshi. The girls nodded curtly, grim expressions on their faces and tightened their circle around where Serenity sat, eyes scanning the room around them.

A sudden breeze blew through the room and Serenity sent a startled look at her balcony doors, which still remained closed. The lights in the room flickered then blew out, the only thing now illuminating the room being the natural light that the moon planet gave off. The girls' eyes darted around suspiciously, and , at the very far side of Serenity's room, a shadow grew darker and larger until it was no longer a shadow but the distinct shape of a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Venus stepped forward, light blue eyes narrowing at the intruder. The figure did not reply but stepped towards them again, and you could now see the shine of teeth as the cloaked stranger grinned a menacing grin. "I'll ask this one more time, who are you!"

The cloaked figure, a man it seemed from his body built, spoke in a low hiss.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The senshi of Venus called and a long golden chain snapped towards the stranger then crashed against an invisible barrier. The dark purple, almost black, barrier outline cackled and sparked against Minako's attack and with one final push send the golden haired senshi skidding backwards.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars's attack charged forward and wrapped around the outside of the enemy's barrier, the hot flames dancing around and around.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Minako stepped forward again and swung her chain, teeth clenching as she tried to hold it against the barrier. The man smirked and raised his hand but froze when another shout rang out.

"Supreme Thunder!"

A bolt of thunder crashed against the top of the barrier and Venus drew her chain back and jumped away as smoke enveloped the room. The protective circle around Serenity tightened and they all quieted as the smoke started to clear. The man looked to be kneeling on the floor, a hint of blood trickling from one of his slumped arms, but none of the girls let their guard down. A slow chuckle rang through the room, a deep and ominous sound. Slowly, the man stood and straightened his cloak as if nothing had ever happened; the ugly shade of purple that was his barrier turned pure black.

Minako suddenly dropped to the ground, crying out as she cradled her head, and Mars and Jupiter also fell forward. Serenity moved to step towards her friends worriedly but Ami held her back. The cloaked man stepped forward again, the hand he held out that cackled with negative energy and formed into a fist. Jupiter cried out harshly then slumped where she had fallen to the floor. Mars managed to keep herself from passing out but was too weak to attack and with the next step their enemy took, his energy spiked and Rei's eyes fell shut as she blacked out.

"No!" Serenity skipped around Ami, running towards her unconcious friends and kneeling by them. Ami placed herself in front of their princess once more, blue eyes set with determination as she glared at the man.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Foolish," the cloaked stranger swung his arms out and dark, black energy spread; intercepting Ami's attack and swallowing it whole. The senshi of Mercury lifted her hands to defend herself as the energy continued on towards her but her efforts were in vain and she too crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Damn you…" tears spilled from Serenity's eyes as she lifted her gaze from her friends to their enemy and her body took on a light glow. "Damn you!"

A wave of pure energy crashed against the man's barrier and he staggered back, overwhelmed by the power of the moon princess's fury. Seeing she had succeeded in stopping him for the moment Sere placed her hands over Mar's and Jupiter's foreheads and they took on a light pink glow.

"So, the little princess has some power in her," he mocked, his mouth tightening into a grim line. "But I'm afraid that won't be enough to save you."

Venus watched from where she lay fallen on the floor as her princess's pure energy fought against the man's chaotic one. She tried to stand and aid her friend but she could barely stop shaking long enough to keep her arms still to support her and she watched helplessly as the man's evil force overcame their princess's untrained energy and he strode forward, grabbing Serenity by her neck and lifting her into the air.

"No…" she watched through half lidded eyes as Serenity hissed something at the man, but she was too far away to hear what, and suddenly her hand shot out towards the man's hood and pulled it back in one fluid movement. Shockingly, silver hair appeared from under the man's hood and icy blue eyes glared at Serenity. Diamond's hand rose and the moon princess's head snapped to the side with the force of his hit. He grinned and glanced at Venus mockingly then snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Minako lifted her hand towards where the two had just stood but it fell to the floor limply and tears fell from the Venusian princess's eyes as a thought made its way into her mind just before she blacked out.

_I'm sorry my princess…..I'm sorry we failed to protect you_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Again, I am soooooo very very very sorry it took so long to update this story but I really haven't had much inspiration for it. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chap and please review, maybe if I hear what you guys think I'll be able to think of more ideas easier.**_

**_Kiki_**


End file.
